Naruto's Halloween Special: Haunted House
by Pnkrockninja101
Summary: A couple hours in a haunted house, the pink haired girl getting separated at the beginning. ShikaxSaku


**Hello readers! Pnkrockninja here with a new story, which is more of a one-shot than anything. I noticed the holiday and decided it was time I crank out a new story. I am still working on my other Naruto story (which now has a name) and I am currently working on a book, so my muse is being spread out thin. I am also going through college, so that takes up most of my time. Well this is ShikaxSaku, I rather like this pairing, it is definitely up there on my favorites, but it all depends on the situation. Anyhow, On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (sadly), and I ain't ever gunna own him (unfortunately)**

**Naruto's Halloween Special: Haunted House**

The night was basking in the full moonlight. Little kids bustled about in costumes, collecting their spoils from all the houses on the block. This night cannot be silent for the laughter and chorus of "trick-or-treat" could be heard from every which way. That's right, tonight is the night of demons – Halloween. Sakura walked down the dark, empty street – the night covering all who were out. If this were any other night then she would have ignored Naruto's text all together, but since it was Halloween, lights were on and kids were out gathering sugary treats. The blond idiot had told her about the house he and Sasuke had found. He promised it wasn't scary, which meant it was probably scary. She could already tell they had been there before everyone else setting up traps which were meant to scare everyone they had invited to check out the house. She figured the knucklehead invited most of everyone they knew in our group.

Upon being in the middle of her thoughts, and just coming out of them, it was the first time she noticed the street was dark and vacant. She stopped dead in her tracks, a chill going down her spine. She was never one for doing anything related to scary or horror; She wouldn't even watch scary movies - she hated being afraid in general. She cursed herself for her observation skills; she didn't even bring a flashlight. She was so lost in belittling herself she hadn't noticed the figure who was coming up the street, going in the same direction as her. Said figure tapped the pink-haired girl on the shoulder causing her to shriek and jump ten feet in the air.

"Sheesh, troublesome woman, do you have to be so loud? It's only me." Shikamaru's lazy drawl caused her to whip around to face him. She was about to open her mouth to give her a piece of her mind when she noticed what he was wearing.

"What are you wearing?"

His outfit was quite interesting. He adorned dark faded jeans which had rips and frays in various locations; his shirt was tight, the sleeve a fishnet mesh in style and ended at his mid-forearm. The most interesting part of his outfit was his hair; it was hanging loose instead of in the usual spiky ponytail. Sakura looked even closer to find a fake lip ring. She had to say she was surprised. She didn't think he would dress up for the holiday like everyone else.

_**He's HOT!**_

_Shut up._

Shikamaru sighed, bringing her back from her thoughts. "Ino wouldn't let me out of my own house without dressing up for this troublesome holiday. What about you? What are you wearing?"

The pinkette looked down to her own outfit. She practically matched him, only not. She had on a short jean skirt with black leggings underneath, a tight black shirt which stopped above her naval, and a mesh shirt underneath. The outfit was complimented with a pair of original hi-top Chuck Taylors and dark purple mesh arm warmers. Her make-up matching her outfit with blacks and dark purples.

"Ino suggested I dress like a rock star, so I did. I like your costume, it's different. Good, but different." She shrugged, a pink color dusting over her cheeks. "Are you going to see the house, too?"

The brunette nodded. "He text me as I was leaving the house anyway."

"Hm… He and Sasuke found the house the other day… I bet they set up something scary."

"Probably,"

_Gah! He's still as blunt as ever!_

"But I wouldn't worry about it. I doubt they could scare a bunch of little kids with whatever they have planned."

_Wait, what? Did he… did he just try to comfort me?_

_**I think so…**_

_Usually it would be "too troublesome."_

_**Who cares?! He's looking hot right now and he is totally digging us!**_

_What century are you in?_

Her talk with her inner self was interrupted when she spotted bright blue eyes and a tanned face **EXTREMELY** close to her own face. She flinched back thoroughly bumping [and] thus falling into the brunette her thoughts were previously occupied with. Luckily, before they hit the ground, Shikamaru caught them and steadied them.

"Dobe, you almost squashed Shikamaru under Sakura." The obsidian eyed boy stated.

"What did you say??" The pinkette started cracking her knuckles.

"N-nothing."

"Come on guys, Let's go check out this house! Unless, Neji is scared of course."

The long brunette-haired male snorted before moving ahead towards the house. Sakura took this opportunity to look at the house they were about to wander into. She had three words for this house: big, old, and creepy. The wood looked dark and decrepit, giving off a bad aura in itself. The stairs leading up to the door looked unstable; they would break if you stepped on them (surprisingly, they supported the teenage group). The paint was cracking on the door and the walls; window shutters hanging off hinges. This house was scary; the house was naturally scary.

_Oh I am going to KILL Naruto! I told him when we first became friends I do NOT do scary places, especially big old creepy looking houses! I've seen way too many movies to even be here! Naruto, I curse thee!_

While continuing to rant within the confines of her head (her inner agreeing with everything she was saying) she didn't notice (thanks to her _brilliant_ observation skills) she had separated herself from the group. A pair of onyx eyes watched on as the pinkette walked on away from her peers. He smirked mischievously before taking out a black device.

"Good boy to Bombers, Good boy to Bombers, Pinkie has left the pack, she's heading towards the books room, over."

"Yeah, yeah? I got it; phase 1 will commence, un."

**~xXx – XxX – xXx~**

The lazy genius followed silently behind the majority of the group. This entire time they had been walking, different things had popped out then followed by a snicker from Naruto when he got someone (the girls) scared. The brunette was rather bored, staring up at the ceiling for the most part. The group stopped at an intersection in the hallway; a serious of bangs and strange noises making themselves known. As Ino screamed, Shikamaru looked over to the two who were (usually) responsible for being mischievous. Naruto looked surprised and a little shaken up while Sasuke had a blank look on his face, but an uneasy vibe was coming off of him.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Neji asked, looking over to the blond knucklehead.

"This isn't me, I swear."

"Sasuke?"

"I didn't do it."

"Neither of you are playing tricks?" Tenten inquired as she clutched onto the arm of her boyfriend. The raven and the blond both shook their heads.

"We did the stuff from before but we're not making those noises."

"Wait, where is the youthful flower, Sakura?!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

The group looked around and found no sign of their pink-haired friend.

"Oh no, she got taken by the ghost!" Ino announced earning a snort from the genius.

"There is no such thing as ghosts, troublesome; she probably just got separated. I'll go look for her."

"We'll all split up. We'll find her faster if we go in groups." Hinata suggested quietly.

"Great idea, Hina-chan; I bet I can find her before fox-face!" Kiba challenged grabbing Hinata's hand dragging her in a random direction.

"No way, dog breath, I'm going to find Sakura first!" The energetic blond shouted taking off in a different direction. "Come on, duck-butt, we have to find Pinkie!"

"DOBE – wait until I tell Sakura you called her Pinkie."

"Aww don't do that Sasu-chan! OW!"

Shikamaru sighed heavily while shaking his head. He didn't have a problem with homosexuals at all but those two were impossible. They were both annoying in their own way.

"I don't think she even made it upstairs, so I'm going to check downstairs. We'll meet outside, out front, in two hours." He stated before walking back in the direction they came from.

He pulled out a black hair-tie from his jean pocket and proceeded to put up his shoulder length brown hair. He didn't mind his hair being down; he just thought it was too troublesome to move it out of the way, so he took care of the problem before hand. He really needed to think right now, so it being down would get in the way. Where would Sakura have ended up? _There was a hallway next to the stairs, she probably went that way. I hope she's okay._

He faltered in step.

_Where did __that__ come from? _He shook his head from any further thoughts on that particular subject and turned around from the stairs and into the hallway; hoping it was the direction his pinkette had taken. He stopped in his tracks. _His pinkette?_ The thoughts came before he could banish them. His locked up (recently broken-free) perverted side conjured up images of the pink-haired girl in suggestive poses in little to nothing.

"How troublesome…"

**~XxX – xXx – XxX~**

She was freaking out. She was in a big room, with looming bookcases, and a giant window with frayed window curtains that was open and showing the backyard (which was just as decayed as the house). Not only was she in a big room, she was alone in the big room. She really hated being scared and saying she was scared right now was an understatement – she was terrified. She really needed to learn how to pay attention!

_Why didn't you tell me we were wandering away from the group?!_

_**I was busy agreeing with you! Which is a first, by the way.**_

_Now is not the time to point that out! We need to find our way back to Shikamaru!_

_**Shikamaru or the group?**_

_The group._

**_But you just said Shikamaru…_ **Her inner teased.

_Oh shut up, this is really not the time for that._

**-BANG!-**

The pinkette shrieked. She looked around to see if she could find the source of the noise and found none. Now she really was freaking out. She started towards the only door within the room, looking around, not seeing someone was walking right towards her. The figure bumped into the pink-haired teen, knocking them both over, the person landing on the poor girl. She looked up and found the familiar face of Shikamaru staring back at her.

"Oh, thank god! Shikamaru, I was so sca- you put your hair up."

He blinked a few times before moving off of the pinkette, before helping her up as well. "Yes, well, I had to think of where I was going so I could find you."

Before he knew it he had a petite girl wrapping her arms around him, sobbing onto his shirt. He could feel the pink tinge on his cheeks as he gently rubbed her back to calm her down. He was doing quite well for himself; he never had to deal with crying girls before. Not only was she crying but she was scared. He looked around quickly to note they were in the library of the house. As he was making his observations, the door of the room slammed shut, making both teens jump in surprise. The brunette grabbed Sakura's hand and led them towards the door that just closed. He reached for the doorknob and tried to open it and found it locked from the outside (or it was just stuck). His eyes widened as he tried again.

"Uh… Sakura… I can't get the door open."

"What?!" She tried to open the door herself and found she couldn't – she started to hyperventilate.

"Sakura, calm down." Shikamaru stated calmly, hoping that would do the trick. Unfortunately, it did not.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! We are locked in a…" The lights went out in the room, leaving them in the darkness. The only light was coming from the window. Shikamaru was glad he had held her hand before, otherwise they could have gotten separated. _Pfft, you just wanted to hold her hand._

"Great, just fantastic! We are locked in a DARK, big, scary room in a big, old, creepy, abandoned house! This is all Naruto's fault! When I get out of hermmph!"

The lazy genius had had enough of her talking – ranting. He needed her to be quiet and did the first thing that popped into his head. He grabbed both sides of her head and placed his lips on hers. This _effectively_ shut her up, and he rather enjoyed this method of getting her to be quiet. Sakura wasn't complaining either after the initial shock was over.

_**In the words of Lee, YOSH!**_

Sakura slowly let her eyes close, and leaned into the kiss. Surprising him and herself, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, the metal of the now proven real lip ring adding an erotic feeling. A moan escaped her throat as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the other going to cup the back of her neck allowing him to tilt her head to gain better access and deepening the kiss. The room being forgotten as the two continued, papers and books being swiped from shelves onto the floor.

The moment didn't last long as the door burst open causing the two to jump away from each other while falling over to get out of the way of the door. They looked at one another to make sure they were okay before looking over towards what had caused the disturbance. A dark figure stood within the doorway, the light behind them casting a shadow over the person's face. Shikamaru scrambled up from his place on the floor and moved in front of the pinkette, going into a defensive position. The figure moved forward, coming closure to the couple. The figure started to look even more menacing until they stepped into the light.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Gah, Tobi you idiot! You ruined everything, yeah!"

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi is a good boy!"

"That… was lame…"

"Shut up, ya pretty boy weasel, un!"

"Why don't you all shut the fuck up and die, Blondie?"

"You all suck. I'm leaving." The tall long-haired raven turned on his heel and left.

The ranting silver-haired walked off after him, the tall blond following after him. This left the masked member of their group. He had watched as his comrades left before turning back to the two in front of him.

"Tobi is a good boy, right?"

"Yes Tobi, you are a very good boy." Sakura said, grabbing Shikamaru's hand and walking out of the room, towards the outside.

The two walked in silence, reaching their group in no time. Naruto was the first to notice them walking up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He started running towards them before Sasuke grabbed his collar, pulling him back into his chest, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Dobe, look." The raven said, pointing to the pinkette's and brunette's conjoined hands.

The blond knucklehead blinked a few times before looking to what his boyfriend was pointing at. He blinked a few more times before shooting forward and hugging Sakura.

"It's about damn time, woman!"

"What?!"

"They're both genius' and they couldn't even figure out they liked each other…"

**END**

~XxX – xXx – XxX~

"_After the Credits"_

"Alright readers, Naruto here to let you all know that Sasuke is a duck in disguise and that is how his hair sticks up like that naturally."

"_DOBE!_"

"Just kidding, hehe! What I really came to say was HAPPY HALLOWEEN and remember to stay safe! If you went trick or treating then you should probably check any and all candy before keeping any of it. If you find a piece of candy that is unwrapped then throw it away! You don't know what kinds of crazies are out there!"

"Says the idiot who is addicted to ramen…"

"HEY!"

**-Curtain Closes-**

~XxX – xXx – XxX~

**There you have it! Naruto's Halloween Special: Haunted House is now officially over. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one, but as long as you like it then I am fine with it too! Well, this is my first Naruto fiction, and my first time writing ShikaxSaku. There was implied SasuxNaru and if you have a problem with homosexuals, don't tell me because I won't care. If you don't like it, don't flame me on it. **

**So, Happy Halloween, kiddies. Be safe.  
And that's all folks.  
-Pnkrockninja**


End file.
